User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/My thoughts on the 6/8/18 balance changes
Supercell announced that the new balance changes will be here soon, bringing balance to Inferno Dragon, Tesla, reworking the Bomb Tower and more! Here’s my thoughts! Let’s start! Inferno Dragon: Range -0.5, can be knocked back I’m tired on calling the Inferno Dragon the worst legendary as it was really horrible before, now this change might even kill it. The range nerf is fine, but being able to be knocked back? Oh boy, it seemed small, but let me tell you: when ID’s knocked back, his ramp up will be reset, like those that are as weak as the Snowball will reset it as long as it’s knocked back. This change might bring Inferno Dragon back to the worst legendary next to Sparky, which is what I don’t wanted RIP Inferno Dragon Royal Hogs: 1st attack hits 0.65 seconds faster Royal Hogs is too weak as a card apparently, it doesn’t deal enough damage and dies very quickly, the 1st attack will be faster, so it can deal more damage consistently But I think they still need more buff Baby Dragon, Hits 0.1 seconds faster, can be knocked back Baby Dragon is a controversial one, some say it’s very OP, having very high HP for chip damage for 4 elixir only, some say it sucks as the damage is too low, making Wizard and Executioner a better option This time, Baby Dragon is getting a bit of a rework, he’ll hit a bit faster, so he can do more damage at a shorter period of time. To buff Giant Snowball a bit more, he’ll be able to be knocked back. I don’t think that will affect him too much Knight: damage +5% Let’s be honest: Knight is just bad. He’s really one of the worst cards because of the Valkyrie being way too strong Ok I’m just kidding! Valkyrie is indeed way too strong, but Knight’s nowhere near being one of the worst cards, he’s just outclassed badly. Supercell wanted to even out the usage rate of the mini tanks (Knight, Valkyrie and Ice Golem), which is why Knight’s gaining more damage so he can 1 shot Goblins. I personally don’t think that’s enough though. I think Valkyrie needed a actual nerf to make Knight great again, but that was just a temporary solution for the Knight Bomb Tower: Elixir -1, Lifetime - 5 sec, HP -33% I’m really excited about this one, Bomb Tower has consistently being the very bottom of all my card rankings, and for almost 2 years, no one has been using it. This rework is it’s last hope, costing only 4 elixir, it’s much more worth using it against 3 elixir swarms, or distract Hog Riders and more Tesla: Lifetime - 5 sec, Hits 0.1 sec slower Tesla usage rate is the highest of all buildings, higher than all defensive units combined! Proving it’s too strong, but I don’t think Tesla deserves this nerf, it’s more like making other defensive buildings more viable Cannon Cart: Lifetime + 10 sec, transforms into Cannon faster, Immune to knockback Obviously this will do nothing because the Cannon Cart is too bad as a card! Ok, just kidding again. But this change might potentially turn this card OP, It now lasts longer, providing extra distraction, and it transforms into the cannon faster, meaning it’ll get more shots, and it’ll be immune to knockback ! That means there’s nothing except the Log can stop a cannon Cart that Is Locked on to the tower! Cannon Cart Graveyard meta! Balloon: can be knocked back Similar to the Baby Dragon, the balloon is going to be able to be knocked back just because it’s an indirect buff to Snowball. But this can affect a bit to lavaloon, I guess it’s not too bad, but if Giant Snowball still wasn’t viable, this change can be quite pointless Category:Blog posts